Il-Kaithe
Il-Kaithe is one of the lesser-known Aeldari Craftworlds. Being located close to the Eye of Terror, the Aeldari of Il-Kaithe constantly wage war against the Forces of Chaos. Il-Kaithe, meaning "Knowledge of Blood," was once best known for its Bonesingers' creativity. Their talented Bonesingers are said to be able to practice their art even in the heat of battle. Since the dawn of the 41st Millennium, Il-Kaithe has become renowned for its merciless crusades against the forces of the Dark Gods. The traditional colours of Il-Kaithe are green detailed with purple trim. The world-rune of Il-Kaithe, known as the "Helm of Eldanesh," represents the all-seeing helm the Aeldari hero Eldanesh received from Asuryan himself. The Lay of the House of Eldanesh describes how the Aeldari epic hero defeated gods and monsters alike with the prescience that it gave him, but in the end he fell prey to his own curiosity and foresaw his own bloody demise at the hands of Khaine. This Craftworld's rune is a bleak reminder of the price that knowledge can bear and its terrible cost. History Guardian of Craftworld Il-Kaithe]] Il-Kaithe's story begins with the Fall of the Aeldari -- the dying days of the Aeldari empire, when the monstrous birth of Slaanesh shattered their civilisation, and the survivors fled in disarray across the stars. As one of the last Craftworlds to flee the Aeldari home worlds before the Fall, its occupants saw first-hand the dark seduction and temptations of Chaos. Having barely survived the catastrophe, the Asuryani of Il-Kaithe refused to despair, and so, the Craftworld vowed to seek out and eradicate the menace of the Dark Gods and their foul servants. For millennia, Il-Kaithe has continued its eternal crusade, opposing the Great Enemy at every turn, no matter the cost -- Il-Kaithe will readily ally with their dark kin from Commorragh and even with Mankind to thwart the machinations of Chaos. In the endless war against the Dark Gods, the Asuryani of Il-Kaithe are a keen and vengeful blade. They are driven by a desire to scour the stars of the Great Enemy, and will ally with Commorragh and even the armies of Mankind to see their goals achieved. Their impossible quest has doomed Il-Kaithe to generations of relentless warfare -- even the Craftworld's name, translated into Low Gothic as "Knowledge of Blood", has changed meaning. Where once their title spoke of the gifts passed down through the generations and the blessings of their ancestry, in the last few millennia it has become a promise of war. Once, the Craftworld was renowned for the exquisite art of its Bonesingers. Now, these same craftsmen have turned their skills to creating only weapons, and even accompany the warhosts to battle to heal wraith-constructs and Engines of Vaul amid the crack of gunfire. Appearance of the Il-Kaithe Craftworld]] Il-Kaithe's hatred for the Great Enemy runs deep, and has changed its warhosts' appearance over the millennia. Kill markings and death-runes are used by many of the Craftworld's Guardians, who have sworn oaths to eradicate the followers of Chaos. Many of these symbols share the same jagged edges and bladed lines as the icons borne by the Drukhari, for in their quest for vengeance this Craftworld has formed close ties with their Commorrite kin. Sources *''Codex: Craftworlds'' (8th Edition), pg. 24 *''Codex: Eldar Craftworlds'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 42, 182-183 *''Codex: Eldar'' (6th Edition), pg. 17 *''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition), pg. 77 Gallery File:Il-Kaithe_Guardian.jpg|An Eldar Guardian of Craftworld Il'Kaithe File:Il-Kaith_Guardian_2.png|An Eldar Guardian of Il-Kaithe with death-rune marking his Aspect Armour es:Il-Kaithe Category:I Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds